


[Podfic] Boeuf Mystère

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Critic, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, accidental secret identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “Quick question,” Bucky said.Steve looked up, but didn’t stop moving passports and stacks of cash into a nondescript blue duffel, his mind busily ticking through logistics. He’d grab the glock taped behind the hidden drawer in the desk on their way out, and they could buy new clothes once they got across the border into neutral territory, so they didn’t need much else, apart from whatever Bucky wanted to bring. One duffle should be enough. “Yeah, honey?”“What thefuck.”





	[Podfic] Boeuf Mystère

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boeuf Mystère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735219) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FWgezAJKdm9R7SUO3nvfj6ZxxZ24c89b/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 8:24)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out a new microphone option - input welcome if you got any! ;)


End file.
